


Swing

by saramcm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, There are mentions of homophobia and violence, also a weird swing analogy that got a bit out of hand tbh, but they're vague and in the past, so of course i took it a step further and slapped it on the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: Ethan thought it was a but unfair, really. How was it so easy for someone to open up the way Mark did? It simply came up in conversation one day, seemingly out of nowhere, and next thing he knew Ethan was processing the information that Mark swung both ways. Or every possible way, as Mark had put it. Ethan got a strange, vivid image of Mark on a swing flailing out of control and being completely calm about it.Prompt: Ethan and Mark coming out to Teamiplier.





	Swing

Ethan thought it was a but unfair, really. How was it so easy for someone to open up the way Mark did? It simply came up in conversation one day, seemingly out of nowhere, and next thing he knew Ethan was processing the information that Mark swung both ways. Or every possible way, as Mark had put it. Ethan got a strange, vivid image of Mark on a swing flailing out of control and being completely calm about it. Content, even.

Meanwhile, Ethan had had terrible experiences with his swing. People hated his damn swing back in high school, so much that Ethan had felt the need to hide it. He was stuck in one direction and freaking out about it. It must have showed, probably because he kept spacing out and fidgeting more than usual.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, why?”

Mark didn’t seem convinced. “I dunno, you’ve been acting weird since yesterday.” He frowned, looking an odd, rare mixture of upset and maybe a little sad. “Did I say something to make you uncomfortable?

 _Shit_. “No!” Ethan countered with wide eyes and his hands lifted. “God, Mark. No, of course not.”

“Then what’s going on?”

Ethan was quiet. Logically, he knew there was nothing to fear or be nervous about. History wouldn’t repeat itself. Ethan _knew_ Mark wouldn’t hate him, he wouldn’t humiliate him, he probably wouldn’t even care all that much. Then why was Ethan so anxious about it? Had experience really broken him that badly?

He couldn’t _not_ say anything, though. Ethan couldn’t let Mark believe _he_ was the problem. The words started rising to his mouth but got caught in his throat, threatening to suffocate him. His heart beat fast and he wanted to run before someone would catch him, hurt him, spit slurs at him (and actual spit, too). Instead, Ethan rubbed his eyes and returned to reality, finding a concerned looking Mark still staring at him and waiting for _something_. Ethan dropped himself down on the couch and let out a pained sigh.

“It’s just not fair,” He whined quietly. “It’s _so easy_ for you. You just walk into a room with all the confidence in the world and say it like it’s nothing. I can’t do that. Just thinking about it makes me so anxious that I want to vomit.”

For a moment longer, Mark didn’t say anything. He stared at Ethan, the boy looking even younger and smaller than usual. The longer he was quiet, the more fidgety Ethan became, Mark noticed. He finally sat down beside him, measuring his words before speaking. “It’s only so easy because I know I can count on you guys to be supportive.”

Ethan shook his head. “No. I know that. I understand that, too. But when I go to say it I just freeze the fuck up. I can’t do it. I can’t do it all again.”

“Ethan,” Mark placed a hand over Ethan’s shoulder. His heart broke a little when Ethan flinched. “You’re in a safe space.”

He was. Ethan knew that he was, which was even more infuriating.

“Look,” Mark pressed on after being met only with silence. “You do things at your pace. No one’s gonna force you to say anything you don’t want to say. Just _please_ try to remember that you’re safe and there’s nothing to be anxious about.” Mark frowned, staring at the way Ethan kept harshly biting his lip. He moved his hand from Ethan’s shoulder to his chin and used his thumb to pull Ethan’s bottom lip from between his teeth. “And stop doing that, you’ll hurt yourself.”

A short pause. “I’m gay.” Mark’s hand was on his chin and he just touched his bottom lip and Ethan was _so gay_. The realization that he’d said that hit him like a ton of bricks and Ethan shut his eyes as if he was bracing himself for something. He could feel movement and Mark’s hand wasn’t touching him anymore. Instead of a harsh shove or a hard fist, Ethan felt the soft touch of lips to his forehead.

“See? The world didn’t end.”

 

It was getting a little ridiculous, Ethan had to admit.

Weeks had passed since Ethan came out to Mark, and then came the flirting. _Actual_ flirting, even though it took him a while (and Mark blatantly saying it to his face) for Ethan to realize it wasn’t just a drawn-out joke. Then came the touches, the reaching fingers when they were watching a movie in the dark, the classic ‘I’ll lean on your back while I’m checking your work for an extended period of time just because I like being close to you’ (a Mark special, and definitely Ethan’s favorite). Then came hidden kisses, casual pecks to the cheek to thank the other for a mundane task when no one was around, which escalated to pressing the other against the nearest wall and kissing until their lips were red and swollen, then facing the others and hoping they didn’t notice.

And yet, Ethan still hid. Mark would bring up that he’d like to actually take Ethan out on a date, but Ethan always had an excuse. And yes, he was aware of how pathetic it was. He was also aware that it upset Mark, no matter how understanding he tried to be. And Ethan was beginning to realize that when Mark was upset, he was upset as well. This just wouldn’t do.

He was nervous. His hands were sweaty (he hoped Mark wouldn’t mind). It was Ethan’s turn to pull off Mark’s signature move, though he wasn’t even pretending to look at anything on the computer screen in front of Mark. Ethan leaned over him, hands on his shoulders, and spoke in a casual tone. “Dinner tonight?”

Mark paused. He felt eyes on them. “You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Ethan replied with a nod and his hands lightly squeezed Mark’s shoulders.

“Then I’d love to.” The biggest smile crossed Mark’s lips, giddiness and fondness filling up his chest when Ethan responded with a kiss to his temple before heading back over to his own desk.

No one said a thing. Out of the corner of his eye Ethan saw Tyler handing money to Amy and Kathryn and simply shook his head, propping his chin up on his hand and hiding his smile. Ethan didn’t feel like vomiting; he felt quite safe and loved, in fact. Quite content on his swing.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said on tumblr, I'm not sure the person who sent this wanted it to be them about coming out to the team separately or coming out as a couple, so I did it all. Eh.  
> Last of the prompts I recently filled on tumblr. More to come once the semester is over (probably, if I survive).
> 
> Feedback is love, feedback is life ♥


End file.
